Chapter 2
by Theseus Thompson
Summary: so guys and of course girls; this is my new chapter of percy jackson! ok never mind that but read and review and tell me what i need to work on: im just a starter writer right now
1. The story after the war

Hey there! This is a journal of Percy Jackson, that's me, about how I was able to become a god. It seems like the last thing Zeus would let me do right? But I guess cause of the circumstances he had to be _lenient_ *ahem*cough*cough*and give me godhood. But now I guess you guys are wondering a few things like how I got to be a god after the last time I was offered it I refused, and why I haven't mentioned Annabeth yet? Don't worry I'll explain it all in the following story. At first it seemed like a normal day. But I had no idea how wrong I could be.

It was a perfect day to be a demigod. No monster attacks, Clarisse hadn't tried to kill me yet, and I actually succeeded in reaching the top of the rock wall at max setting, and to top it all off, I had a ring for Annabeth. That's right I was going to ask to marry me! I had the ring in my pocket and was going ask her but at the moment I couldn't fine her. As I kept walking I passed a few campers that gave me evil stares. I ignored them and kept walking. You might be wonder why I, the _Perseus_ Jackson, defeater of Kronos, hero of Olympus, killer of Polybotes, bane of Poseidon, would be getting evil looks. Well it all started out a couple of weeks ago when we got a new son of Aphrodite. As soon as he stepped into the camp everybody seemed to love him and start to hate me. I had no clue why, but I didn't mind not getting some of the attention but when it turned into hate, I got mad. Why would they become mad at me, you might ask? Well, _apparently_ I wasn't paying enough respect to john the new Aphroditian. But all of that is off topic. Anyway I searched all the likely places for Annabeth, but couldn't find her anywhere. It was a bit unusual but then again she had been spending time in more unusual places. So at that moment I didn't think much about it. _Biggest mistake ever._

After my little scavenger hunt, (and I still couldn't find her) I decided to hit the arena and burn off the arena and burn off some nervousness. However, the moment I stepped in to the arena I had to ditch the idea because of a particularly vicious cabin that wanted revenge on me. (Guess who?)

So in the end I ended up going to the beach. But after that idea my life was completely destroyed. This is what happened:

I got to the beach in record time, wanting to avoid the wrath of the Ares cabin. When I got to the beach I decided to go to my favourite place to just sit and think. On the way I happened to see two people sitting in the sand and holding hands. I have no idea why I did this but I decided to move closer to get a good look at the people. For some reason they both looked really familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"John this is the place ever! How did you find it?"

That sounded really familiar, in fact it sounded just like-

"I know, and I'm glad you agree with me, Annabeth. I just followed some signs and found it." John said

No way, could that be Annabeth. She wouldn't ditch me for that loser would she? I was so stunned at that moment that I nearly missed the next part of their conversation.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Ya, john?"

"Tell me you love me. Honestly. If you don't love me just tell me no, I don't love you get."

What would she do? Would she continue to love me or fall for that failure? In the next second my life just fell apart.

"John, I love you."

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped out from behind them and said "hey, Annabeth."

I guess she wasn't expecting me cause she jumped like two feet in the air. Then she whipped around and muttered "oh damn"

"Percy, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you." She continued

"Ya neither did I," said John smirking behind Annabeth's back.

I might be a seaweed brain at times but this wasn't one of those times. With sick horror I could see why the two of them were where I could easily spot them even if I couldn't see them properly. John had known that I would come here when I couldn't find Annabeth to try and think. So he had planned for him and Annabeth to be there when I came.

I looked at John with disgust and contempt and said to him "you're a vile, cruel, sick, and twisted son of Aphrodite you know that? First you take my girlfriend away from me, but then you make it so that I could witness the break up?"

"Percy, look, I'm very sorry that you had to witness that, but there's nothing I could do about it." said Annabeth

"NOTHING YOU COULD DO ABOUT IT?"I nearly yelled, ok yelled a bit, ok, ok, fine yelled a lot "of course you could have done something about it. You could have not even talked to this jerk in the first place. Then maybe he wouldn't have corrupted you and this wouldn't be happening!"

"Percy face the facts. You were gone for a long time on some quest for the gods or something and I was lonely. So I got help and comfort from whoever it came from. And it happened to come from John the most. So I started to talk with him and eventually I started to like him. And as that happened I started to think of you less and less until I realized that I didn't love you anymore. I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth stated in my face before turning around and walking away with John, who just happened to look back and give me a little wink. I felt so mad right now and the oceans were showing. I decided to show Annabeth what the quest I had gone for was about.

I yelled "hey Annabeth, look at what I got for you!" and took the ring out of my pocket and held it out in front of me. They both turned around and looked at the ring. Annabeth looked shocked like this was the last thing she expected from me while John just looked uninterested.

"So what?" John yelled back at me "I could easily get her a bigger one. It's not that special Jackson."

I smiled and tapped all the gems on the side of the diamond. When I finished a holographic image of the camp popped up. I guess I haven't explained much about the ring have I? Ok then, this is a quick summary. I go on a quest for Hephaestus to help him with something. I ask him to do me a favour and make the ring for me. This is made from silver, and on top are 4 small gems: a sapphire, a yellow sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald, surrounding a huge diamond. When you press all four gems a holographic image pops up of the place you're in along with all the building and structural plans.

Any way after I activated it John looked shocked and Annabeth... well let's just say she was beyond shocked. She looked like she was going to faint soon. But apparently John never lost his cool cause he yelled "Just tell me which store you got it from and I can buy it for her too. It's not a onetime thing."

"actually John it is. Because if you want to get it I suggest you go to Hephaestus and do him a favour which will probably be something like taking back control of his forges from a few hundred monsters."

John just looked at me disgustedly and said to Annabeth "come on honey, we don't need his fancy gadgets." And then they both walked away.

Something was wrong and I could feel it. But I didn't know what. The way they both walked away made me so mad at them and the world, but I calmed down when I thought of the friends I still had at camp. I couldn't hurt them just because I lost Annabeth. I started walking back to camp thinking that this was the worst day of my life. Boy was I wrong. It seemed like the fates had decided to torture me because the next few days were so horrible that today was nothing. Just a normal day in a demigod's life... I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, sorry about the wait. Had to use the son of Poseidon's room, but never mind that back to the story...

After my break up with Annabeth, I thought things couldn't get any worse. I felt like my world had been ripped apart and nothing else could happen to it anymore. But I was so wrong. People started to like John more for some reason and hate me. But like I said before I was fine with it. Until it got out of hand. Which of course with my luck it did, very quickly. Somehow rumors started up about how I thought Annabeth wasn't good enough for me and that I had broke up with her. And then out of nowhere John had come to save her from heartbreak and sorrow, like a _true hero_, and had comforted her and become her boyfriend. I tried to stop the rumours and tell people that it wasn't like that, and explain that Annabeth had said she didn't want to be together with me anymore, but no one except my old friends believed me. They all thought I was trying to cover up what _I_ did. I tried to go to Annabeth to make them understand, but she was always busy, or not there. One time I did find her, she had this dazed look in her eye like she had been hypnotized, but before I could ask her if she was alright, John came out of nowhere and pulled her away saying to me that `don't know why you're trying to talk to her after what you did'. And then I didn't see her for the rest of the week. One day it just got too much and I decided to leave and go back to my mom. I was packing up when I saw a bright flash of light. I went outside to see the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. When all three of them looked at me at the same time I knew I was in _deep_ trouble.

"Percy, it's good to see you again. Look at you, you've grown. But you look depressed. Is something the matter?" Poseidon asked

"Hey dad, good to see you too, and about the depressed thing well-" I started to say before I was cut off by Zeus. "Yes, yes, hello, hi, and all, but we have more important things to deal with right now." He boomed

"Yes, yes, of course brother. Now can we please get on with it?" grumbled Hades

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," said Poseidon "Now Percy, we need you for a little experiment, and don't worry at all. It won't hurt... a lot at least"

Stuttering I said "Um o-ok. What's g-going to happen?"

"Don't worry, nothing bad, I should think" said Hades "Now can we get on with it?"

"Yes, lets. HECATE!" boomed Zeus

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell so loud, you know." Hecate grumbled appearing out of nowhere

"Anyway can you do it?" Poseidon asked

"Wait, wait! Do what? What are you going to do to me?" I asked now actually scared

"Don't worry, Percy. Just look deep into my eyes and don't move" Hecate said

"Um, ok then" I mumbled and looked into her eyes. At first nothing happened and I was thinking that this was a waste of time. Suddenly, it felt like my mind was on fire. And I mean like literal fire. I could feel the heat in my mind, burning away some memories to lead to the older ones. I nearly yelled, but it ended as soon as it started. I slumped to the ground in shock.

"You went too hard on him!" Poseidon yelled while trying to help me up "Look at him he can barely stand on his feet."

"No, dad don't worry. I'm fine. But you had better start telling me what that experiment was about, like right now." I told him

Zeus decided to ignore me and went on to talk to Hecate.

"Well, is it him?" he asked

"I can't tell" said Hecate

"What! Why?" Zeus boomed

"Because his memories and his physical aspects concerning that have been locked by some sort of magic. It's an enchantment I recognize because I remember someone doing me a favour and I helped them lock up a part of themselves. They must have given it to his mother or used it on him when he was young." Hecate explained

"Will someone please tell me what in Hades is going on? I pleaded

"Don't worry son, we will explain to you the moment we understand" Poseidon reassured me

"Can we bring his mother here?" Hades asked my father

Poseidon frowned and said "I don't know. We should be able to bring her until the camp borders, but past that, no I don't think so."

"Mom? What's mom got to do with this?" I asked this desperately. If this was going to get ugly, I _did not _want my mom to get involved

"Who you mean me?" said a pretty little voice

I got a tremendous shock that day. My mom had somehow managed to come all the way from her apartment to the camp. And it wasn't just me; all the other gods as well were just as shocked.

"Well, I guess since you know about the heritage thing, I'd better tell you what I know." My mom said

"Would you mind, Sally?" Poseidon asked her politely

"Sure, but first for you to understand properly, I have to show you something." My mom said taking out the key that was hanging on her shirt. Then she held it perpendicular to her forehead and turned it to the right. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When it died down I got a bigger shock than my mom being at camp when we were _talking_ about her being at camp. My mom had physically changed. Now she was pale white, like Hades, had raven black hair, like Hades, and the same aura of death, _like Hades_. What in Hades was going on?

"Mom, what happened to you" I cried

"Don't worry" she said "this is how I actually look." And to my and all the other god`s surprise she stepped past the camp boundary.

"Sally, y-y-you're a demigod?" Poseidon was almost as shocked as I was

"Ya, I hope you're not too mad at me. I'm sorry about this, dear" my mom replied with a small smile

"What is the meaning of this" Zeus boomed (as usual not getting anything that what going on) but mom just ignored him

"N-n-n-not p-p-possible. I remember you! You're the one that got the enchantment in the first place aren't you?" Hecate stuttered also shocked

"Hey Hecate, long time on see" my mom said winking at her "I must thank you later; this key has been most useful."

But it seemed no one was more shocked than Hades. He seemed to actually be frightened, or scared, or shocked; or all three at once.

"No way. It's not possible. She died in a freak accident in the underworld. She can't be alive. You're just a copy image of her. She can't be you. YOU CANT BE HER!" Hades seemed to be close to losing his mind, and his nerve.

"Who?" I asked

"Who?" Hecate asked

"Who?" Poseidon asked

"Who?" Zeus boomed (as usual)

"My daughter: Sally Jackson, daughter of me and Mary Jackson and the most powerful child of me before Nico." Hades said looking paler than I had ever seen him

My mom smiled her small, sad smile at Hades and said two words that stunned all of us and felled the great Hades, god of the underworld. "Hey dad," she said


	3. Chapter 3

Now you might have thought that I just got the biggest shock of life, but I was about to get a bigger one. What's that you might ask? Just wait and find out. Now back to the story. Zeus, Poseidon, Hecate and I had our jaws on the ground (figuratively), while Hades had fainted; that's right: the great Hades had fainted.

"Oh my gosh, dad are you ok?" said my mom rushing to try and help

"Uh my head, that's going to pain for a while" said Hades while getting helped up by my mom

"Well, now that I'm done it's your turn Percy," my mom said turning to me

"Ok then," I said not understanding what she said for a minute. Then as I understood what she said I started shaking in fear. Literally. I could feel my feet bumping against my shoes.

"Wait for what?" I cried out

My mom raised an eyebrow and said "to reveal your true self and prove that you are the prophesised one." Then before I could stop her, she held the key to my forehead and turned it to the right (her right not mine)

Just like before there was a bright flash and I felt like I was burning up. There was this one time I was shot out of a volcano and I was _actually _burning. Take that, take away the flames, make me standing still this time, and multiply that by 50. That's how painful it was. No joke

"" yelled at the top of my voice. In fact I yelled so loud, I wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in 100 miles heard me.

Finally the pain ended, and I remember feeling different. Not completely different, but different enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Um Perseus, are you ok?" my dad asked worriedly

Ok I'm very freaked out right now. The only time I've been called Perseus is when its monsters who are hungry for lunch; or when I'm in deep, _deep_ trouble. Right now I think it's the latter. And I'm not pumped up to find out what's wrong with me. But of course my curiosity got the better of me.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong with me?" I asked worriedly while I was getting up

"Percy, Percy are you ok? Open your eyes and look at me." My mom said hurriedly

Only then I realized that I still had my eyes shut. I opened them only to see the horror in the god's eyes and surprise in my moms.

"What in Hades is wrong people? Tell me! It is me you're staring at right?" I told them

"Um Percy there is not easy way to tell you this, but you've changed. Like physically changed." Hecate said

"Ok" I said "how much have I changed? Is it just my face? Or is it my body?"

"Maybe it would be easier if Hecate just showed you" Zeus said gently

Wait, if Zeus said something gently then something is wrong. Like really wrong.

"Hmm good idea," said Hades "Hecate can you whip us up a mirror?"

"No problem" Hecate answered and in a few seconds I was looking at myself. But I realized that is wasn't myself. Just like Hecate said I had changed. _A lot_. I didn't even look like myself. My body looked a bit skinnier, but it was also built well, as shown by the muscles in my arms. I now had a healthy tan along my neck line and arms, but on my palms I could see that it was almost as pale as Hades skin. My hair had turned into a rainbow. Like a literal rainbow. You could see the color red starting at the top of my hair to the violet coloring at the back of my hair. But the creepiest, and most changed part were my eyes. They were still sea green in the front, but you could see rings circling it starting at black, then electric blue, and then gold.

"whats going on?" I cried wishing that this was just another demigod dream. For those of you don't know about demigod dreams, understand that they cant be particularly horrible; like right now. "is this just a bad dream? That must be it right? When I wake up all this will be gone, although I have no clue what this dream is trying to show me, right?" I pleaded with my mother

"no, Percy. Im sorry, but this is reality. You are who you are and I cant do anything about that." My mom said sadly

"but why did this happen to me?" I asked

"Hecate, your face implys that you have a clue about this. Care to share some of that knowledge?" Poseidon asked worriedly

"um im not really sure about whats going on..." Hecate tried to wiggle out of the question, not wanting to share her suspicions

"but you still will say what you know, right?" said zeus sternly "as much as I don't care about Jackson (wow I can feel the love here), I do want to know what has caused this."

"alright alright, I'll tell you but first I have to ask Sally a few questions," Hecate grumbled "ok?" she confirmed turning to the other gods and me. We all nodded in agreement. As much as I wanted to know what was going on _right now_, I could wait a bit if I found out what was wrong with me.

"ok Sally question 1: you are a daughter of hades right?" Hecate asked

"yes"

"was your mother a demigod?"

"yes"

"and she was a daughter of ...?"

"zeus"

"I see"

"well have you figured it out?" asked hades

"yes" said Hecate "it seems that Percy is a decendent of all of the Big Three."

The reaction was instantaneous. 4 jaws dropped at the same time. 4 pairs of eyes widened at the same time. You could feel the disbelief in the air. Suddenly 4 mouths started moving at the same time, each trying to say something.

Finally we all shut up when zeus boomed "SILENCE!" (as usual)

"but why did this happen?" hades asked after a minite of silence

"I think Sally knows the answer to that" said Hecate

I swear as soon as she said that everyone turned to look at her, because mom took a step backwards.

"ok this is what I know: I am the daughter of hades and a descendent of Zeus-" my mom started when Zeus interupped her

"what!" he yelled " I wouldn't let any daughter of mine marry this greasy head of a god!"

"hey" hades yelled " watch who your calling a greasy head of a god you theather clown!"

It looked like the two of them were going to fight until both Poseidon and mom shouted " pipe down you two" at the same time.

Zeus and hades glared at eachother once more for good measure, then truned around and stared in the opposite direction.

The 4 of us sweatdropped at that (so manga/anime like right?) and then my mom sighed before continuing her story "as I was saying, my mom is a daughter of Zeus. She married hades and so im a descendent of both hades and Zeus. When I married Poseidon and Percy was born, he became a descendent of all of the big three. Are you getting it yet?"

We nodded. It started to make sense. So I was a son of Poseidon, my mom was a daughter of hades, and my grandmother was a daughter of zeus. Ok, so what was with my hair and eyes?

"ok, so Percy's heritage makes sense, and I understand about the colors in this eyes; but what about his hair? Whats with the funky colors?" Hecate asked. I swear she could read my mind, cause I had just been about to ask that.

"that I one thing I have no clue about. However it does say in the prophecy that the chosen one shall be marked with peace." My mom said

"ive got it!" I yelled suprising everyone "I am the one marked with peace"

"How is that possible?" zeus asked

"because my hair is the color of a rainbow." I said

"so what?" hades asked

"the symbol of a rainbow also stands for peace!" I told him "

iris told me once." I explained when I got perplexed looks

"ok so that makes sense now. But I have a question now Sally," hades said "does this mean that Percy has all of our powers?"

"im pretty sure of that," mom told hades "I was able to control a bit of wind and cause a few electric shocks when I was a child, but I've lost touch with my zeus side. But I doubt that will happen with Percy because he needs all of his powers to balance out eachother."

"I want to confirm something," Zeus said " in Jacksons eyes, if sea green represents Poseidon, black represents Hades and the electric blue represents me, the who does the gold in his eyes represent?"

All of a sudden you could feel the temperature drop. I could tell everyone knew the answer, but no one wanted to say it. Oh shoot, if it was who I thought it was, then I was dead.

"i-i-it's k-krono-o-os r-right?" I asked

The three most powerful greek gods in existence just nodded once. That was all I needed to know that as soon as this conversation was over, I was going to be a bunch of ashes. Oh joy.


End file.
